Shut your mouth
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: Au détour d'une mission qui aurait cru qu'il oserait venir le voir dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec tous ses amis ? Sexe raté au rendez-vous.


Cela fait bien longtemps, dites-moi !

Je sais.. je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir, mais malheureusement, je ne vis pas de ma plume et ai quelques relations et un semblant de vie à entretenir ! Mais je pense quand même à vous, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que mes textes sont appréciés ! Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre à par **merci beaucoup** !

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je reviens polluer le fandom avec l'un (si ce n'est le) de mes couples phares de Fairy Tail, le StingSu ! Qui commence d'ailleurs à réunir de fervents adhérents ! En même temps quelle Yaoiste pourrait passé à côté de tous les indices que nous pose Mashima, hein ?

Mais passons ! Le début de cet OS remonte à ... longtemps ! Et la fin est toute récente, alors il existe peut-être un décalage de style...et j'avais commencé à écrire alors que certains évènements du manga n'avaient pas encore eu lieu.. Je les ai laissés ainsi. Donc on fait abstraction de la tournure actuelle que prend le tournoi et tout, et tout... Bienvenue dans le monde des bisounours quoi ! -sort-

J'ai déjà eu un premier avis, et il parait que cet OS, de plus de 2 200 mots est très frustrant ! Donc, vous avez le droit de jeter des tomates et autres fruits avariés !

Bon, okay, je me tais ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

ENJOY IT ! :D

* * *

Le rose poussa un long soupir de bien-être sous les doigts experts de son amant qui, en l'entendant, ne put que sourire, satisfait de ce qu'il lui infligeait. Soupir qui contrastait fort avec les grognements mécontents que le dragon de feu avait poussés jusque là.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était jamais vraiment coopératif au départ, mais dès le plaisir des premières caresses ressenti, il devenait déjà plus docile.

Ce petit détail avait énormément plu à Sting quand il l'avait découvert. Il y voyait là une toute autre personnalité que celle du bagarreur grande gueule de Fairy Tail. Son attitude trahissait un manque total d'expérience dans ce qu'était la démonstration de sentiment, ce qui accentuait d'avantage son caractère stupide et insouciant. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était absolument pas pour déplaire au blond, qui s'amusait bien à en jouer et à en profiter grandement.

Mais avez-vous déjà rendu un Dragon amoureux ? Eh bien, croyez-en Eucliffe, cela n'a rien d'une promenade de santé, surtout lorsque le reptile en question est un idiot congénital, ignare en plus de cela. Car il ne connaît pas le mot « restons discret ».

Évidemment, il est véritablement adorable, ses sourires et mimiques vous font craquer, sa candeur et sa stupidité naturelle vont font sourire et les petites attentions qu'il essaye de manifester à votre égard vous font littéralement fondre. Mais vous en oubliez que vous avez en face de vous un gros lézard brutal. Et ça, Sting l'avait bien remarqué, que le mage de Fairy Tail, malgré tous les efforts du monde et qu'il soit face à n'importe quelle situation, dans quelques circonstances, ne pourra jamais calmer cet instinct bestial qui l'habitait.

Mais le membre de Sabertooth pouvait-il vraiment s'en plaindre ? Il aimait ce côté sauvage quand ils couchaient ensemble et il fallait dire que sur ce point, il n'était pas vraiment mieux. Souvent, il se laissait aller à ce moment qu'il consumait en une passion animale.

Personne ne s'en plaignait, ni lui, ni Natsu. Aux sons qu'il produisait, l'inverse aurait été plus qu'étonnant. C'était d'ailleurs une sacré chance qu'aucun de leur entourage ne soit au courant de leurs ébats..

Un autre long soupir ramena le Dragon de lumière sur terre.

**- Pas là...** Souffla le mage de feu.

Il ne put qu'arracher un ricanement à son amant qui se pencha alors pour finir par se coller entièrement contre son dos nu et lui susurrer à l'oreille:

**- Shh.. Tais-toi, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te laisser faire et profiter.**

Le blond vint doucement mordiller le lobe de son comparse qui frissonna sous le geste. La main du dragon lumineux se fit plus insistante sur le membre de l'autre qui se cambra en gémissant quand il passa sur son gland. Le fils d'Igneel essaya tant bien que mal de résister à cette délicieuse torture, mais le plaisir montait en lui par vague et lui embuait totalement le regard et la raison.

**- Les autres vont bientôt rappliquer, je devais juste prendre une douche... **Glissa-t-il entre deux soupirs, espérant bien que cela suffirait à stopper l'autre Dragon Slayer.

Mais son timbre de voix, empreint du plaisir et de l'envie qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ne fit rien pour calmer les ardeurs de Sting, tout au contraire, il les attisait encore d'avantage. Le partenaire de Lector, en un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions, colla son entrejambe aux fesses du rose -qui gémit au contact-, commençant à parcourir son torse de sa main de libre alors qu'il s'affairait toujours à masser avec insistance sa verge déjà gorgée de sang. C'était amusant de voir ainsi les réaction du mage de Fairy Tail, lui qui était sans gêne en public et qui aurait sauté sur le blond sans se soucier que leur relation n'éclate au grand jour, devenait bien pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses un peu plus intimes.

**- C'est pas un problème, je suis certain que je peux te faire jouir en moins de cinq minutes, Natsu-san.** Murmura le tigre, détachant chaque syllabe de son prénom qu'il accentuait d'un ton pervers.

Il appuya ses paroles d'un geste précis de la main. Délaissant le membre de son rival-plus-si-rival-que-ça, le blond vint caresser ses bourses avec une lenteur calculée.

- **Mais tais-toi, sinon ils vont venir plus tôt que prévu. **Ajouta-t-il.

Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à trouver le chemin du cou de Natsu, qu'il s'occupa de marquer plus que visiblement. Après tout, il pouvait bien se le permettre, le mage de Fairy Tail portait sans cesse son écharpe! Lui, retenait comme il le pouvait ses soupirs et gémissements indécents qui ne demandaient qu'à emplir l'air déjà réchauffé par la passion et l'envie que dégageaient leur deux corps ainsi collés.

Sting s'amusait des efforts qu'il demandait à son amant, il se mit à rouler des hanches, frottant son membre contre son derrière nu, mettant à l'épreuve sa capacité à se taire. C'était un véritable supplice pour lui, la torture était douce et tellement bonne qu'il n'arrivait pas à repousser le blond, maintenant qu'il avait éveillé en lui le désir, il ne pensait qu'à l'assouvir. Mais d'un autre côté, le peu de raison qu'il lui restait lui crier de le stopper. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas faire ça ici, dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec le reste de ses amis de Fairy Tail.

Car l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde était repartie en mission. Il fallait dire que depuis le tournoi, ils avaient réussi à redorer le blason de leur foyer et que par conséquent, les quêtes et missions affluaient à nouveau d'à peu près partout, de quoi les remettre au boulot ! Et ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour y aller. Fairy Tail faisait à nouveau des ravages dans tous les coins de Fiore.

Bien que la mission qu'Erza leur avait choisi cette fois-ci ne leur permettrait pas de mettre à profit leur immense talent de destruction. Ils pourraient tout au pire déraciner la moitié d'une forêt en combattant les bandits qu'ils risquaient certainement de croiser dans le chemin boisé qu'ils emprunteraient pour escorter cette gentille mamie qui avait besoin de se rendre dans une ville voisine. C'était une quête des plus basiques, mais « après 7 ans d'hibernation, autant recommencer petit à petit. » avait dit la belle mage, la même qui, pendant le tournoi, avait vaincu une centaine de monstres à elle toute seule, ce qui faisait d'elle la moins bien placée pour sortir ce genre de réflexion. Mais c'était Erza et on ne discutait pas. On pouvait toujours essayer, mais bizarrement c'était toujours les poings qui parlaient, donc on évitait.

C'était donc avec quelques bosses sur la tête que le petit groupe était parti pour rejoindre le lieu de leur mission. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller un jour en avance, pour se familiariser avec l'endroit et la cliente (qui leur avait généreusement offert une chambre dans l'un des seuls hôtels de la ville), et puis un peu pour profiter des somptueuses boutiques de la ville. Car même si elle n'était pas bien grande, on pouvait y trouver nombres de magasins de vêtements, de chaussures et bijouteries, de quoi tenir occupées des filles toute une après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était passé, au grand damne des garçons, qui avaient dû servir de porteurs.

Alors c'était avec un immense soupir de soulagement et de fatigue qu'ils avaient enfin déposé tous les paquets dans la chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, complètement amorphe. Et si jamais Natsu avait su ce qu'il l'attendait au coin de la salle de bain, jamais il ne serait allé prendre de douche pour se détendre.

Il s'était à peine installé sous le jet d'eau chaude, qu'il avait senti deux bras entourer sa taille. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas si surpris.

**- Je me disais bien que j'avais senti un truc pas net ici.** Dit-il sans même se retourner.

Il frémit quand les lèvres de l'intrus se posèrent dans son cou.

**- Hmm.. Ça m'a prit du temps pour trouver où vous logiez, j'ai dû questionner la moitié de la ville.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

Le rose aurait presque pu voir le sourire pervers fleurir sur les lèvres de l'autre.

**- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fait l'amour ?** Demanda le blond pour répondre à la question.

La main baladeuse de Sting mit bientôt fin aux souvenirs du jeune dragon slayer, qui, loin de revenir à la réalité par ce geste pervers, sentait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait s'en aller avec ses songes. Il se cambra lorsque les doigts de son amant vinrent jouer avec insistance près de son entrée.

Il le détestait réellement pour le rendre aussi fou de désir...

En un léger grognement impatient, Natsu se retourna finalement, attrapant son amant par les épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, lui faisant stopper tout ce qu'il entreprenait jusque là. Il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une passion enflammée à laquelle le blond ne se refusa pas.

Ses mains s'égarèrent à nouveau sur les hanches du fils de Dragon avec une envie pas le moins dissimulée. Le Disciple d'Ignir lui, entoura le bassin de son partenaire intime de ses jambes, le bloquant ainsi tout contre son torse. Son dos claqua contre la porte de bois branlante de la salle de bain, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Le tigre à dent de sabre laissa une nouvelle fois ses doigts se balader et redessiner le contour des fesses de Natsu, avant de retourner titiller avec la même impatience qu'avant son anneau de chair. Il se faisait plus pressant, mais voulait encore jouer des réactions du mage ainsi collé à lui. Pourtant il n'était pas le seul à voir sa patience l'abandonner petit à petit.

- **Moins de cinq minutes, hein ? Mon œil !** Le railla le rose, un air bien trop taquin sur le visage.

Son unique réponse fut un sourire et une griffure aux fesses. Passons aux choses sérieuses alors, puisqu'il le voulait tant. Sting donna un coup de hanche, collant leur deux intimités en un grognement de bien-être. Grognement que Natsu reproduisit en même temps que lui. Son dos heurta une nouvelle fois la vieille porte.

Le disciple de Weisslogia s'amusa alors. Il prit le temps de redessiner la mâchoire de son amant en usant de sa langue comme pinceau et manqua presque enfin d'entrer un doigt en lui pour le préparer à la suite.

**- Sting...**

Et voilà ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Les suppliques de la petite fée, ceux gonflés d'envie et de désirs, ceux qui montrait qu'il était sur le point de flancher, ceux qui lui diraient qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec lui et qu'enfin, ils pouvaient d'abandonner tous deux au plaisir. Ce n'était jamais de réels suppliques, il savait parfaitement qu'il lui était impossible de lui en soutirer. Natsu avait autant de fierté que lui. Mais cette plainte était un délice à ses oreilles. Même si pour l'heure ce n'était qu'un ton grondant et rempli de reproches, comme s'il allait se faire mordre s'il ne lui apportait pas bientôt ce qu'il voulait. Un rictus amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Alors, sans délicatesse aucune, mais avec une lenteur toute calculée, le blond le pénétra d'un doigt. Un nouveau long soupir franchit la barrière que formait la bouche de Natsu, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et il resserra la prise qu'il exerçait sur les hanches de son compagnon.

Lui, se mit déjà de mouvoir son doigt, avec toujours la même lenteur pour écarter petit à petit les chairs du dragon de feu. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ajouter un second doigt qui, cette fois, arracha un gémissement légèrement plaintif au mage de Fairy Tail, le faisant se cambrer. Son dos rencontra alors à nouveau la planche de bois contre laquelle il était adossé alors que le blond enfonçait d'avantage ses doigts en lui.

Un véritable ballet érotique commença alors, Natsu ondulait du bassin sous les doigts agiles de son amant qui profita de la proximité de leur deux corps pour se coller à lui, laissant sa main libre soulager son membre tendu et encore emprisonné dans son sous-vêtement devenu trop étroit. Alors qu'il ne se privait pas pour se frotter avec sensualité contre le torse agréablement dessiné du Salamander.

L'envie de l'autre grandissait en chacun d'eux et bientôt même leurs caresses érotiques ne leur suffirent plus. L'air était chaud du désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, leurs souffles déjà désordonnés par la simple envie se mêlaient par le manque de distance entre eux, leurs gémissements et légers râles s'éteignaient dans des baisers torrides qui veillaient à leur conférer pour l'instant encore, une certaine intimité, un moment de plaisir secret.

Sting fut le premier à céder à ses pulsions et il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude de Natsu, qu'il jugea assez prête à l'accueillir. Perdus dans leur plaisir propre, aucun des deux ne faisaient attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Et tandis que le blond ouvrit son pantalon et écarta les cuisses du fils d'Ignir, de l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre d'hôtel vieillie par le temps, des pas légers firent leur chemin sur le parquet grinçant, mais visiblement pas assez pour détacher les deux amants de leur jeu actuel.

Le tigre plaqua une nouvelle fois le rose contre la porte, qui vibra légèrement. Il se colla tout contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, alors qu'il se présenta à son entrée. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement, redressant le visage.

On venait de toquer à la porte. Une fois... deux fois...Une voix s'éleva alors.

**- Natsu ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! T'es pas le seul à vouloir prendre une douche, ça fait vingt minutes là !**

Un troisième coup acheva de dissiper l'ambiance plus qu'intime qui venait de s'installer dans la salle d'eau. Et un quatrième, donné plus fort que les précédents et suivit d'une autre tirade finit par les geler totalement. La porte sortit de ses gonds, se détacha du mur et s'écrasa à terre en fracas et poussière, emmenant les deux amants avec elle.

La chute coupa la personne dans sa remontrance, lui offrant un choc dont elle se serait bien volontiers passé.

Natsu, devant la situation actuelle, ne put que rire et, étalé au sol, releva la tête vers celle qu'il avait reconnu comme étant son amie constellasionniste.

- **Hé hé hé ! Salut, Luce !** Lança-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

**- Et merde...**

Furent les seules paroles intelligibles que Sting articula. Bon... Comment leur expliquer la situation maintenant ? Fut ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit quand il croisa le regard meurtrier d'Erza et Grey. Il fallait espérer qu'ils soient compréhensifs !

* * *

Alors, frustrant ? (Les jets de fruits et légumes se font par le joli petit bouton reviews, mes amis ! )


End file.
